


Five Kisses

by RavynneNevyrmore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Love, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynneNevyrmore/pseuds/RavynneNevyrmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses in the life of Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt to write about five times that the two characters kissed.

_One._

_Dance with me, Vincent,_  she had said.  It was the middle of a work day and the whim had stricken her to break the monotony by turning up the radio and offering the Turk a coy smile and her hand.  He thought she was crazy.   _What?  No, I don’t dance._   But she was persuasive and knew that his reservations were mostly about self consciousness, and managed to lead him in a slow sway while somehow making him feel like he was leading.   _Sometimes I get so involved in my work that I lose myself.  But when that happens, you always come to my rescue…_    _Thank you, Vincent._   The soft kiss that she pressed to his cheek, and her words, lingered in his mind for days.

_Two._

He finally had the courage to act on his feelings when they were trading stories of their childhoods and it had somehow transitioned into the heavy topic of who they were, who they wanted to be, and what they were doing with their respective lives.  He couldn’t remember being so open with someone.  Even with the other Turks, who probably knew him best, there were emotional barriers that as a general rule were not crossed.  But with her, who always seemed so genuinely interested in who he really was, who never judged and always cared, the personal truths tumbled out so effortlessly.  He felt so very vulnerable before her, but in a way that was…okay.  In a way that was like placing his heart in someone else’s hands and allowing her to hold it, and marveling over the sight of it, and treasuring the bits of herself that she gave him to hold in return.  

His heart was thumping in his throat and his every nerve was on edge but he threw caution to the wind when he kissed her.  He felt her soft hair on his fingertips, her warm breath on his lips, her teeth on his skin—all of it how he had imagined it to be for months.

_Three._

He hated letting her go in the mornings.   _I need to get to work,_  she laughed while struggling vainly against the strong hand that curled around her waist and pulled her back into bed.   _No,_  he said, pinning her down and trailing kisses along her bare stomach, the hollow of her waist, and the swell of her soft breasts.   _Stay here with me._ But of course, he would always let her go, because he had to.

_Four._

She had collapsed again.  They had long since been reduced to bodyguard and scientist once more.  She wasn’t speaking to him, but in her feverish delirium she seemed to have forgotten that, and she  _clung_  to him now, sobbing and terrified as he carried her to her room.   _Stay with me, Vincent.  Please don’t leave me._   His heart shattered into a thousand pieces and he circled his arms around her, swollen with another man’s child to twice the size she was before.   _I won’t leave you,_  he promised as he pressed his lips against her hair.

_Five._

The decades had dulled the specific details of the memories but never the feelings.  He had been to hell and back, both physically and emotionally, and not a soul on the Planet could match the things he had been through.  Events had taken a toll on his ability to relate to other humans, and as the decades rolled on, each one became less and less precious to him save the memory of one.  Now more demon than man, and she more ghost than woman, he ran gloved fingertips over a glassy surface that could never be her and pressed his lips against cold crystal.   _I promised I wouldn’t leave you._


End file.
